1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to certain substituted phenyl N-methylcarbamates and their use as insecticides, larvicides, and ovicides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In German Pat. No. 1,147,572, there are described aminosulfonylphenyl and dimethylaminosulfonylphenyl N,N-dimethyl carbamates. The para-aminosulfonylphenyl N,N-diethyl carbamate is disclosed to give a 50% kill of aphids when applied at a relatively high dosage of 100 ppm. These patentees showed 100% kill systemically, but at a dosage of 1,000 ppm., i.e., 20 times the maximum dosage (50 ppm.) used by applicant to obtain 100% kill systemically.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,993 discloses certain amidophenyl N-methylcarbamates as having insecticidal activity. Such activity is shown only for the formamidophenyl carbamates. There is no teaching that the acyl moiety can be substituted as in the present invention, i.e., with alkoxy, halo, phenoxy, alkylthio, or furyl.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,570 there are disclosed m-alkanamidophenyl carbamates, useful as herbicides. The patentee presents LD.sub.50 data to show that the analogous parasubstituted derivatives are decidedly inferior against the housefly.
Insofar as is now known, it has not been proposed or suggested that the compounds of this invention would have the high degree of insecticidal activity that is demonstrated hereinafter.